


Give Me A Heart

by HighPent



Series: Tumblr Prompts [23]
Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017), The Worst Witch - All Media Types
Genre: Drunken Flirting, F/F, Fluff, Hicsqueak, drunken texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:08:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27259972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HighPent/pseuds/HighPent
Summary: Ever drunken texted someone and blurted out that you love them? Pippa does to Hecate, but will it all be okay?
Relationships: Hardbroom & Pentangle (Worst Witch), Hardbroom/Pentangle (Worst Witch), Hecate Hardbroom/Pippa Pentangle
Series: Tumblr Prompts [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1961884
Kudos: 23





	Give Me A Heart

**Pippa:** HICCUP! HICCUP?! ARE YOU AWAKE? I JUST GOT OUT OF THAT AWFUL BORING MEETING AND ALL I CAN THINK ABOUT IS WANTING TO CRAWL INTO BED WITH YOU FOR A KISS AND CUDDLE DARLING!

**Pippa:** HICCUPPPPPPPPPPP! I MAY HAVE HAD A FEW DRINKIES BECAUSE I WAS SOOOOOOO BORED, BUT I MEAN IT, I WANT TO BE IN YOUR ARMS SOOOO MUCH.

**Pippa:** HICCUP? PLEASE? I WANT TO SNUGGLE YOU AND KISS YOU AND LOVE YOU ALL OVER!

**Pippa:** YOU KNOW I REALLY REALLY LOVE YOU, RIGHT? I MEAN IT! I DOOOOOOO! I WANT YOU SWEETHEART.

There’s a gap of half an hour before...  
  
 **Pippa:** YOU DONT WANT ME DO YOU? YOU THINK IM SILLY AND PINK AND I KNOW YOURE MY FRIEND. MY BEST FRIEND. BUT DONT YOU LOVE ME JUST A LITTLE BIT?

**Pippa:** YOURE NOT ANSWERING SO YOU MUST HATE ME SO MUCH OR YOURE DISGUSTED WITH ME. I’LL LEAVE YOU ALONE NOW. I’M SORRY. I JUST. I JUST. NEVER MIND, FORGET IT. IM BEING A SILLY WITCH. GOODNIGHT MY HICCUP

**Pippa:** IF YOU DO LOVE ME TOO JUST GIVE ME THE ♥️ EMOJI. OKAY IM LEAVING YOU ALONE NOW. SORRY AGAIN.

When Pippa checked her Maglet the next morning she saw that she never got a reply back to any of her texts from Hecate and couldn’t work out if that was a good or bad thing. Oh goddess, how could she have sent all that. Could she maybe lie and blame someone had got into her Maglet and sent the texts as a prank? No, she’d have to own up and at the very least blame the drink, hoping that Hecate wasn’t offended or shocked. The only bit of hope she had was that Hecate simply hadn’t read them. She wasn’t the best with technology after all. Maybe she could text Dimity and see if she could somehow sneak in and check Hecate’s maglet? No no no. She was going to have to apologise and that was it. The rest was up to Hecate. No more hiding things.  
  


All the way to Cackle’s Pippa was panicking. She’d drunkenly text people before but never anything quite this bad. Oh she meant every word, but hadn’t the courage to say anything like that sober not knowing what the outcome might be. She could be flying into a frosty reception or maybe Hecate wouldn’t even see her? She didn’t really know what she was going to say, not right up until she was stood in front of the door to Hecate’s rooms..  
  


On the door was... ♥️

  
As if on cue the door opened and a timid Hecate stood there looking nervous. “If it was drunken nonsense then do not worry about it, if you did indeed mean it then... I” Pippa feeling relieved, thankful and happily surprised rushed forwards wrapping her arms around Hecate. “I meant it. I meant all of it. Oh Hiccup!”  
  



End file.
